


Blond Poison

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hpvalensmut, M/M, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee





	Blond Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/gifts).



Ron always feels vaguely disgusted with himself, but Colin is willing, so he figures it's OK. Besides, the feel of that mouth wrapped around his shaft, and the sight of a blond head - true, the wrong blond head, hair gold, not platinum, long and curly, but not straight - _any_ blond head bobbing in his crotch never fails to make him come violently, the name dancing unspoken on his lips.

Colin always wipes his mouth afterwards with a small moue of distaste, but never wants Ron to touch him in return. He asks his latest questions about Harry then, and Ron answers them as best he can without giving away any secrets. Sometimes he wants things - a chewed quill, a bunched-up, unfinished love letter to Cho, a pair of y-fronts. Ron never asks why Colin wants these things - he does not want to know.

Then one day, as he's coming, Ron says a name - that name - and Colin looks up at him with a speculative gleam in his eyes, but says nothing. This time, he doesn't ask for anything when he leaves.

A few days later, Ron arrives at the meeting place, but, instead of Colin, _he_ is there, smirking at him. Ron stands there dumbfounded, his mouth hanging open, until the other boy rolls his eyes. "Polyjuice," he says simply, and Ron sighs in relief.

Still he feels shy and suspicious - why would Colin spring this on him unless he wants something big? He backs up against the wall and looks down, watching breathlessly as Colin kneels before him, looking at him with Malfoy's face, looking at him with Malfoy's eyes like he knows something Ron doesn't know.

Colin unfastens Ron's fly and pushes his pants and trousers down over his hips until his cock springs free. Ron notices that Malfoy's - Colin's - hands are trembling, but just as he's starting to wonder why, the other boy looks up at him with Malfoy's unfathomable eyes and smirks.

"Just do it, _Ferret_ ," he says through clenched teeth. Colin snorts and licks the tip of Ron's cock, cleaning off the pre-ejaculate. Then he pulls Ron's prick into his mouth with a hum.

Ron hisses and throws back his head, looking down at Malfoy's head bobbing on his cock with narrowed eyes. It's different today, better, for some reason, but he reckons it's just the illusion created by the Polyjuice.

Colin tackles Ron's erection with rare enthusiasm, licking and sucking and nipping until Ron's knees go weak. Colin's fingers - long and slender Malfoy fingers - dig into his hips, holding him in place, until they slide around to cup and knead his arse.

Colin uses just the right amount of pressure, just the right flick of his tongue against Ron's glans, and he's coming, saying Malfoy's name like he's praying. As he shoots, he imagines that he can feel the other boy's lips smiling around his cock.

Malfoy - Colin - leans back on his heels and grins up maliciously at Ron as he licks his lips. Then he stands and crowds Ron against the wall, pressing Malfoy's body against him so that Ron can feel his erection against his hip. Malfoy's face smirks at him, and Ron is torn between wanting to punch it and wanting to kiss it, but refraining from both because he _knows_ that this isn't really Malfoy, it's just Colin.

"Do you like this new game, Weasel?" he asks, pressing his face so close to Ron's that Ron can feel his breath on his chin. Ron's eyes fall close and he swallows hard, his head bobbing up and down quickly.

"Good," Colin says in Malfoy's smug voice. His other arm comes up beside Ron's head, trapping him, caging him in. "I want you to get me off. And take your time - this may be the only chance you get to touch this cock - I'm sure its owner would never be so accommodating with a blood traitor like you."

Ron digs his nails into his palms at the insult, delivered perfectly in Malfoy's clipped, aristocratic voice, but he drops to his knees at the other boy's feet anyway and pushes aside the finely tailored robes with trembling hands. Ron draws in a breath when he sees that Colin is naked underneath Malfoy's robes as the robes part to reveal the lithe, muscular body underneath. Malfoy's cock is long and beautifully formed and Ron just touches it in wonder for a few moments, stroking the satiny skin and weighing Malfoy's heavy balls in his palms as Colin sighs in pleasure. Finally, the other boy can take no more, and he grabs Ron by the hair, using it to guide Ron not ungently to his erection.

"Suck it," he says, half demand and half plea. Ron closes his eyes and complies.

Even if it isn't really Malfoy's cock, Ron still thinks it tastes good, like Malfoy himself would taste. Ron's takes his time, memorizing how Malfoy's cock feels on his tongue, how his body reacts in arousal, how his balls tighten as he nears his orgasm. Soon Colin is begging him, cursing him for release, and, curiosity sated, Ron relents.

"Weasel!" the other boy says as he comes, sobbing out the epithet like a benediction. Ron is surprised; he would have expected Colin to cry out Harry's name.

Before he can examine it more closely, however, Colin drags Ron to his feet and pushes him against the wall, thrusting his tongue into Ron's mouth and groaning as he tastes himself on Ron's tongue. They kiss for a moment, and then Malfoy - Colin - pulls away. He quickly puts his robes to rights and turns to Ron with a businesslike air.

"If you want to keep up this arrangement, Ron, you'll have to be prepared to pay a higher price."

Taking a deep breath, Ron thinks for a moment and says, "All right." Colin flashes him Malfoy's smile and then leaves the room with a curt nod. Ron leans against the wall, exhausted, but exhilarated.

He doesn't look at his watch to see if more than an hour has passed. He already knows the answer.


End file.
